mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Carolyn Ashley Taylor (Mitchell Castlegrounds)
|enemies=Clyde (sometimes) Carol Exterminator Lincoln (sometimes) Tetherby Chandler The Manager Park Ranger |likes = Men in uniform |dislikes = |occupation = High school student Gus' Games and Grub employee |englishactor = Moneca Stori |skills = Texting First-born dominance Playing trumpet golf skills |quote = "How dare you bully our brother! Only we get to do that." |fullname = Carolyn Ashley Taylor |nickname = Babe (by Bobby) Queen of NO! (by Lincoln) Princess of Puke (by Luna) The sister who cannot be named (by Lucy) |pets = Charles (dog) Cliff (cat) Geo (hamster) Walt (canary)|inspiration = One of Chris Savino's five sistershttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-5ev5acJBU|friends = Leni Loud Lincoln Loud (Most of the time) Bobby (boyfriend) Clyde (sometimes) |goal = To be CEO (or at least co-CEO) of a major corporation|home = 1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods, Michigan|signature = }} Carolyn Ashley Taylor is the main character and the female protagonist in Mitchell Castlegrounds. Biography Carolyn is Mitchell's girlfriend, Carolyn is the luckiest of Team Mitchell, and oldest of Lincoln's five older sisters, a fact she uses to assert authority and absolute dominance over her siblings. Her most annoying habit is being on her phone and texting to Bobby all the time. Personality Lori is bossy, condescending, and has the second nastiest temper after Lola, but aside from that she is also cute, friendly, and protective. As the oldest sibling, she is supposed to act responsibly and mature, but sometimes she doesn't act like it, and instead she behaves like her youngest sisters, like in "Left in the Dark" where she's afraid to go down into the dark basement. She likes to keep her shoes under the bed for unknown reasons. She doesn't like the others touching her possessions, especially her cell phone, which seems to be her most valuable object. The reason for this is that she doesn't want to waste her phone memory for messages other than the ones from Bobby. She's also very territorial as she loudly yells at anyone who goes into to her room without permission before kicking them out. In some occasions she acts without thinking, and commits malicious actions against the others for her own selfish benefits, like in "Driving Miss Hazy", but since her love for her family always comes before any petty problem she has a caring heart underneath a rough exterior, and she will always try to fix her mistakes. Nick Description "Lori Loud is 'literally' the oldest of the Loud children. She's the self-proclaimed boss and the only sister with a driver's license...so it pays to stay on her good side. A professional texter and avid eye-roller, Lori is never afraid to tell people how she feels." Appearance Lori is the tallest sibling of all, and like Leni, she has breasts. She has large blonde hair (a genetic trait she shares with her mother, even though her hair is longer). Her original design depicted her with pink eye shadow, a white tanktop, navy blue shorts, and black shoes. Later it was changed with a light blue tanktop, brown cargo shorts, blue slip-on shoes, and blue eye shadow. She also wears pearl earrings. Her nightwear include a sky blue nightshirt, and blue slippers, but later, her current one contains a white tanktop, and small blue and white shorts, with a square pattern, as seen in "Space Invader" and "Overnight Success". Her swimsuit is a two-piece blue bikini. In "Come Sale Away", it's revealed she used to wear braces, and a blue ribbon. Phone Her phone is a handheld object owned by Lori. She often talks to her boyfriend Bobby with it, but she also talks to other people from time to time, and texts with it, too. Alternate Versions and Alter-egos Loki Loud In the alternate universe where Lincoln has ten brothers instead of ten sisters, Lori is a boy named Loki Loud. Unlike Lori, Loki is selfish, greedy, and is very bossy around the others. He is also mean and abrasive towards Lincoln, and mocks him for Luke (Luna) using him to clean the toilet, Leon (Lily) for biting his thumb when he gets a "boo boo", and teases him about Ronnie Anne. In another alternate universe, Loki is shown to be caring and protective over Lincoln (who here is a girl, Linka), similar to Lori. Loki eventually ceases to exist when the whole adventure was revealed to be a dream, which Lincoln wakes up from it at the end of the episode. The High Card In the minicomic Deuces Wild!, Lori takes on the super heroine identity The High Card. She is one of Ace Savvy's sidekicks. Her powers are not shown, as she's only seen driving a van. In the comic, she is summoned by Savvy alongside the rest of Savvy's deck to help him and One-Eyed Jack defeat the gas monster. After they defeat it, they prepare to fight against a garbage monster. Absences Season 1 *"Toads and Tiaras" *"Funny Business" Season 2 *"Intern for the Worse" *"The Old and the Restless" Trivia *Lori was named after one of Chris Savino's five sisters. *Lori and Lincoln are the only Loud siblings that are in a relationship. *Lori almost always uses the word "literally" when describing something. **So far, the only episodes where she hasn't said "literally" are "The Sweet Spot", "A Tale of Two Tables", "Cover Girls" and "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru". *Whenever Lori wants something, she claims she should get it because she is the oldest. *In "Driving Miss Hazy", Lori has a fear of her family not needing her, implying she has a savior complex. *In "Hand-Me-Downer", it is revealed that what Lori wears is not a real tank top, but a part of her mother's old girdle. *Lori used to have braces, as seen in an old picture of her in "Come Sale Away". *In "For Bros About to Rock", it is revealed that Luna ruined Lori's first concert by accidentally making the power shut off. *Lori's ideal superpower is telekinesis, so she can text Bobby with no hands. *Her Polish name is Hanna (Hannah) with the nickname "Hania." *She is one of four Loud sisters to wear earrings. The other three are Leni, Luna, and Lola. *Along with Leni, she's the only sister whose breasts are visible. *Lori, Lincoln, Luan, and Lynn are only siblings who have had more than one set of sleepwear. *Lori, Leni, Lola, and Lily are only siblings who don't wear socks. *She is one of two sisters to wear eye shadow, the other being Luna. **Lori wears blue eye shadow, while Luna wears purple. *In "Making the Case", Lori is one of five sisters with no trophy in the case. The other four are Leni, Luan, Lucy, and Lana. *"One Flu Over the Loud House" is the only episode Lori has appeared in where she has no dialogue. *Lori's pajamas are similar to what she wears in her prototype design. *Her name means "The laurel tree or sweet bay tree". *Lucy, Lincoln and Lori are the only Loud siblings who gave a kiss on screen. *While so far Lori has been the most featured Loud sister in the show (tied with Lana), having appeared in at least one segment from the majority of the episodes so far, she is the first sister to be absent for an entire episode, as she was absent from "Intern for the Worse/The Old and the Restless". **She also has the most appearances out of all the older sisters. *According to Bobby in "Back in Black", Lori is on the varsity golf team, implying she is an excellent golfer in the sport. *Lori is the 3rd most feminine of the sisters, after Lola and Leni. She usually wears pants instead of a dress, but she loves fashion. *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation podcast, Lori's favorite movie is Dirty Dancing.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtauVVmQLQY&t=17m26s References External Links es:Karo Ly Ly N Ashe era y por ciento r pt-Karo ly N Ashe ly foi y por cento r Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Archers Category:Caucasian Americans Category:Mitchell Castlegrounds characters Category:Carolyn's counterparts